A Christmas Story
by LeaMarie F. Metallium
Summary: The holiday seasons really taking a toll on James. Will he ask for the help that he so desperately needs?


A Christmas Story  
By: LeaMarie F. Rocket  
  
Disclaimer: As always I don't own them. Wish I did, but I don't. And as soon as I finish typing out my warning I'm going to bed. I think.  
  
Warning: Unfortunately this didn't turn out quite the way I thought it would. It's dark and contains some material that is rather harsh. It deals with attempted suicide, a situation that I wish no one had to go through.   
  
James was walking through the mall. "This is the last time I wait this long to go shopping!" James declared to himself. "What in the world am I going to get for Jessie? She's so hard to buy for." James thought out loud. He looked to his right and found a small store. It was a jewelry story, that looked promising.   
  
Later that day James walked into the apartment that he shared with Jessie, and Meowth. He went into his bedroom and started wrapping Jessie's gift. He'd had Meowth's and the other pokémon's presents wrapped at the store, but he wanted to wrap Jessie's himself. It'd become a kind of tradition, that Jessie and James had formed. Every year they bought each other something for Christmas, and wrapped it themselves. No matter how busy they'd became, they'd always kept it a tradition.   
  
James had just finished wrapping the gift and was about to get up to put it under the tree when he heard Jessie come in talking with some one else. At first, he thought it was Meowth, but it didn't have the accent. James went out to see who it was. The first thing he saw was Jessie dressed up. She was wearing a new pair of black jeans and a blue and black blouse. Then next thing James noticed was that the person Jessie was talking to was some one he'd never seen before. He had short blond hair and was about Jessie's height. James stepped out of his room with the gift still in his hand. "Hi Jessie!" James said happily. Jessie turned around a bit surprised.   
"Oh, hi James. What are you doing home? I thought you were shopping for gifts today." She asked nervously.  
"I was. I finished up earlier than I thought I would." James told her.  
"Ahem." the new guy said.   
"Oh, James! This is Brad. Brad, this is my room mate, James." Jessie said introducing them.  
"Hello." Brad said, curtly.  
"Hello." James said uncertainly.  
"I'll go find my purse than we can go." Jessie told Brad.  
"Ok. No rush." Brad said smiling. Jessie went to her room in search of her purse.   
"So, you're taking Jess, out?" James asked trying to make small talk.  
"Yes."  
"Oh."  
"Found it!" Jessie declared from her room. She came out holding a very beaten looking handbag. "Let's go!" Jessie said cheerfully.   
"Ok. I'm ready."  
"See ya later James!" Jessie called as she headed out the door.  
"Have fun!" James yelled after her. James walked over to the window and looked out. He could see Jessie getting into a 99 red Grandam. James couldn't make out what model it was from his view, but he could tell it was pricey.   
  
James was rudely awakened from his sleep by the ringing of the phone. He looked at his alarm clock. It read 12:55 am. "Jeez. Who'd be calling at this hour?" he asked himself. He reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello?" He asked.  
"Hi, James! It's Jessie! Just calling to tell you I won't be in tonight!" James sat straight up in bed.  
"Why not?" James asked frightened.   
"Brad's taking me to an all night club. I should be in around ten. Gotta go! Talk to you later! Bye!" Jessie said quickly hanging up the phone.   
"Jess, wait!" But he'd totally missed. "Great, now I'll never get back to sleep. I'll be worried about her all night." James said out loud.  
"James? Who was that?" a tired sounding Meowth asked from the doorway.  
"Jessie. She said she won't be in tonight." James told him.   
"Did she say why?" Meowth asked.  
"Yeah, she said Brad was taking her to an all night club." James explained.  
"Oh. Well night." Meowth said, starting to head out into the hall.  
"Night." James said laying back down onto the bed.   
  
James looked at his watch for the hundredth time, that morning. "James, calm down. She'll be in soon. It's not like she's an irresponsible teenager." Meowth told him. "She's a big girl. She can take care of herself." James sighed.   
"You're telling me, that you're not the least bit worried about her?" James asked, skeptically.  
"Ok, so I'm a little worried. But you know, yourself how hard she hits with those mallets and fans." Meowth said gently. "She can knock some one out with those things."  
"Yeah, but if they caught her off guard…." The door opening interrupted James. "Quick! Act like nothing's up!" James ordered.  
"James, nothing is up." Meowth said tiredly.   
"Oh, yeah."   
"Hi every one!" Jessie said cheerfully.  
"Morning. Have fun last night?" James asked.   
"Yep! Um…guys, Brad wants me to spend Christmas with his family, is that ok?" She asked suddenly nervous. Meowth and James quickly looked at each other.  
"Sure, I guess. If you want to." James said quietly. Jessie smiled throwing her arms around James.   
"Thanks! You guys are the best! I think I finally found Mr. Right!" Jessie cried skipping into her room.  
"Yeah, and you just had your arms around him." Meowth said quietly.  
  
Later that day, James and Meowth were in James's room talking. "Can you believe it? She doesn't want to spend Christmas with us?! We've spent every Christmas together for I don't know how long!" James declared. Meowth sadly nodded his head.   
"I guess we have to face the fact that she's found another guy to include in her life." Meowth said softly.   
"How dare some guy come and sweep my Jessie off her feet?" James asked angrily.  
"You're Jessie, huh? I knew you had feelings for her." Meowth said with a smile. James looked down at the floor, very embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed. It's perfectly natural. She's a great girl, when she's not beating the crap out of ya." Meowth said gently.  
"Yeah." James said softly. "Why couldn't Jessie…." James trailed off.  
"Why couldn't I what?" Jessie asked from the doorway. James and Meowth both jumped.  
"Ah, nothing." Meowth said quickly.   
"No, come on, why couldn't I, what?" Jessie asked taking a step closer.  
"Clean your hair out of the drain." James said suddenly.   
"Huh?" Jessie and Meowth both asked confused.  
"I had to…um…clean your hair out of the drain in the shower this morning." James explained.  
"How do you know it was mine?" Jessie asked defensively.   
"Do I look like I have, long, red hair?" James asked.  
"Oh. Well any way, I came in here to tell you that Brad and I are going out again, so I can't make supper tonight." Jessie told them. "I'm going to go take a shower, and I'll clean my hair out of the drain." Jessie told them as she left. After a few seconds Meowth turned and looked at James.  
"James? What were you going to say?" Meowth asked. James didn't answer for a bit.  
"I was going to say, 'Why couldn't she like me, like that?'"  
  
The next day, Meowth was looking under the tree out of habit. Every year he'd look under the tree to see if there was anything for him under there. He found all of his gifts and was looking at the wrapping jobs on each of them. He found the one from Jessie to James on it. The wrapping on it was to perfect. Meowth could tell that Jessie hadn't wrapped it herself.   
  
James was depressed. There was no getting around it. He hadn't seen Jessie in two days and he hadn't been out of his room in almost the same time. Meowth had tried to cheer him up, but nothing had worked. James just laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, or sitting and looking through his old photo album of him, and Jessie, and Meowth, at vireos parties and events. Right now James was just starring out the window.  
  
Meowth had been watching James closely, for the last day. Meowth didn't like to show it, but he worried a lot about Jessie and James. "Poor James." Meowth thought. "I wish I could do something for my friend." Meowth softly laughed at the word 'friend.' In truth, Meowth had never had any real friends, until he'd been partnered up with Jessie and James. Even though none of them showed it, they'd become almost a type of family. They'd been there for each other for a long time, and cared for each other. "Hey James, I was wondering, you want to go to the company party?" Meowth asked. James turned around from the window.  
"No, thanks. I'm not really feeling up to it. You go though."  
"That's ok, I can stay here with you." Meowth said cheerfully.   
"No, you go, and have fun. I'll be alright." James told him.  
"You sure?" Meowth asked. James nodded his head.  
"Yeah. Go have fun."   
"Ok, if you're sure." Meowth said uncertainly. James nodded his head. "K. See ya latter."  
  
Meowth was walking around the party mingling with both people and pokémon. He was having fun. Sorta. It was hard to have fun, when your one of your best friends was mopping at home. "Hey Meowth!" Jessie called out. Meowth turned to see her with Brad. Even though Meowth had never met him, he didn't like Brad one bit, for doing what he had to James.  
"Hi Jessie!"  
"You haven't met Brad yet have you?" Jessie asked. Meowth shook his head.  
"Brad this is our mascot, Meowth, this is Brad from tem number 12A."  
"Pleased to finally meet the only talking pokémon." Brad said.  
"Nice to meet ya too." Meowth said politely.  
"Have you seen James? I wanted to ask him about something." Jessie asked.  
"He's at home." Meowth said curtly. Jessie was a little taken aback by Meowth's tone.  
"Why's he there? I thought he'd be coming here. At least that's what he said last week." Jessie said.  
"He said he wasn't feeling good." Meowth said. "He told me to come. He practically pushed me out the door."   
"Oh, poor James." Jessie said softly.  
"I hope he feels better soon." Brad said. Meowth just nodded his head. Meowth now knew why he didn't like Brad. He didn't care a thing about what happened to James. And to Meowth, it didn't seem like he cared a thing about Jessie.  
"Hey Jessie!" A voice sounded through the crowed. It was Cassidy. The whole room became very quiet. Most people knew about the grudge match between them. Meowth felt some one come closer to him. He looked over and saw that it was Mondo. He looked very nervous.   
"What ever happens, stay out of the way." Meowth whispered. Mondo nodded his head.  
"Hi Cassidy." Jessie said sweetly.  
"I just want to tell you I'm sorry James couldn't come. Tell him I hope he feels better soon."  
"Why would you care?" Jessie asked.   
"No one deserves to be sick for Christmas." Cassidy said gently. Jessie shook her head.  
"I'll tell him that." Jessie told her.  
"K, talk to you later!" Cassidy said as she and Butch walked away.   
"That was weird." Mondo said softly to Meowth.  
"You have no idea how weird." Meowth whispered back. Meowth slipped off into the crowed room.   
  
Meowth was talking about the finer points of battling, with a Sandshrew when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Cassidy again. "Meowth, can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked. Meowth nodded his head and they walked out into the lobby of the gym.  
"What's up?" He asked.  
"James really isn't sick is he?" She asked bluntly. Meowth sighed and shook his head. "It has something to do with Brad right?" She asked again. Meowth nodded his head once again. Cassidy sighed. "Poor guy." She murmured. Meowth looked a little surprised at Cassidy's comment.  
"I'm going to sound like Jessie asking this but, why would you care?" Meowth asked. Cassidy looked down at Meowth.  
"No one deserves to have there heart broken at this time of year. Those two would make the cutest couple." She said totally off topic.   
"Yeah, they would."  
  
James was laying on his bed, wishing that Jessie wasn't at that party. That she was there with him. "I can't change who she dates." James thought to himself. "If I said anything, I'd lose her as a friend as well. I can't lose her totally." James said out loud. Weezing was silently floating around the house. James sighed and looked at his clock. "Jessie, please come home soon." James whispered, as he closed his eyes.  
  
Jessie and Brad walked into the apartment. Jessie gave him the signal to stay quiet. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go check on James, then I'll get your key." She told him softly.  
"Ok." Jessie walked to James's room and gently pushed open the door. She saw James sound asleep. Weezing was sleeping in a chair next to him. James muttered something in his sleep. Jessie couldn't make out what it was so she came into the room a little more.  
"Jessie?" James asked in his sleep.  
"Yes James?" Jessie responded gently.  
"I love you. Please don't leave me. I love you too much. If you leave I'll be all alone." Jessie was in a state of shock. She could see little tears running from his eyes. She gently brushed them off of his face.  
"I won't leave you. What would give you that idea?" She asked forgetting that he was asleep.  
"You love Brad. You're going to leave, to be with him." James murmured. Jessie sighed.  
"Jessie?" Brad asked from the doorway. Jessie jumped, causing James to wake up.  
"Huh? What's going on?" James asked waking up.   
"I came in to check on you. Meowth told me you aren't feeling well." She told him. James managed to give her a weak smile.  
"I'll be alright. Don't worry about me. I'm sure you and Brad want to be going back to the party." James said trying to sound sick. "I don't want to keep you."  
"I can stay here if you want me too." Jessie offered.   
"No, that's ok. I'll be fine. Go, have fun." James told her yawing.   
"If you're sure…" Jessie said uncertainly.  
"I'm positive. GO!" James ordered shoeing her out.  
"Feel better!" Jessie called.  
"Yes James get better soon!" Brad called out, right before the door shut.  
"I'd feel better if you fell off a bridge." James murmured. "Jessie, thank you for offering." James muttered looking over at the still sleeping Weezing.  
  
Meowth came in late, the next morning. He found the apartment in a state of ruin. "What happened?" He asked out loud. He slowly entered the house. He walked slowly from room to room. As he entered the kitchen he saw James laying face down on the floor. At first Meowth didn't know what to think. Than he saw the pool of blood around James. Meowth rushed over to James's side. He checked for a pulse and found a very weak one. "Hold on James. I'm going to get us some help." Meowth told him, as he went to get the phone.  
  
It'd been an hour since Meowth had found James. Meowth was now sitting in the waiting room of the local hospital. James had been in surgery for the last 45 minutes, and Meowth was starting to freak out. Meowth had called Jessie on her cell phone, but she didn't answer the phone. He'd than called Mondo, who said he'd be over shortly. Meowth was staring out at the window. It had shocked Meowth when he turned James over and found a knife sticking out of his chest. In Meowth's opinion James had tried to do something very stupid. He wasn't sure if that's what had happened, but he had a feeling that's what had gone on. "James, why would you do something like that?" Meowth wondered. Mondo came running in the room, just than franticly looking around for a familiar face.   
"Meowth! Is there any news on James?! Is he ok?!" Mondo asked quickly. Meowth shook his head.  
"No. No, news yet." Meowth told the scared Mondo. Mondo sat down in a chair and started staring out the window with Meowth.   
"Where's Jessie?" Mondo asked after a long silence.  
"I don't know. I called her cell phone, but no one answered." Meowth answered. Mondo nodded his head.  
"Do you want me to go try it again?" He asked. Meowth looked over at Mondo. He had fear, pure fear in his eyes. He was afraid for James.  
"If you want to."  
"Ditto, I choose you!" Mondo yelled throwing out a pokeball. Out popped a little gray Ditto. "Ditto, transform into a cell phone." Mondo ordered.   
"Ditto." The little creature said as it transformed. Mondo picked up the phone/Ditto and dialed Jessie's number. After a pause Mondo's face lit up. "Jessie?!" Mondo yelled into the phone/Ditto. "It's Mondo! You need to get over here right now! It's awful!" Mondo yells turned into sobs. Meowth Gently pulled the phone/Ditto out of Mondo's hand.  
"Jessie? It's Meowth. You need to come to the hospital right now. *Pause* I'll tell you when you get here. *Pause* No, it's not alright. See ya soon." Meowth said before he hung up the phone/Ditto. Mondo wiped the tears from his face and took the phone/Ditto back.   
"I'm sorry." Mondo whispered to Meowth. "I didn't mean to do that." Meowth smiled gently.  
"It's ok. No, harm done. Might get her down here faster." Meowth said cutting himself off, when he saw the doctor come out of the operating room. He walked over to Meowth and Mondo.  
"Are you here for a Mr. James Roquet?" He asked.   
"Yes!" Mondo cried out. "Is he alright?" He asked. The doctor sighed and looked down at a little chart.  
"He should be fine. And the surgery went well." He said. Meowth was getting impatient, he wanted to go see James. Meowth gently pulled on the hem of Mondo's pants. Mondo looked down.  
"Um…can we go see him?" Mondo asked realizing that Meowth wasn't going to talk in front of other people.  
"I think that would be alright. He's in room 182." The doctor told them.   
  
James was looking at the ceiling, thinking about how stupid that stunt had been. He heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" He called out. He looked towards the door, and saw Meowth and Mondo walk in. Meowth and Mondo both forced smiles onto their faces.  
"Hey James! How are you feeling?" Meowth asked him. James forced a weak smile out.  
"I'm going to be fine. How are you two?" He asked. Mondo looked a little surprised, that James had asked.  
"Fine." Mondo squeaked out. Meowth shook his head.  
"Ok, as long as you don't try anything like that again." Meowth scolded. Mondo looked back and forth between them.  
"I wont." James promised. "So, um…where's Jessie?" He asked. Meowth sighed, and looked at Mondo.  
"She should be here soon." Meowth told him. "We had a little trouble getting through to her."   
"Oh." *Knock. Knock* "Come in!" James called out again. Jessie walked in looking very pale. When she saw James relief filled her eyes.   
"James? Are you all right?" She asked shakily.  
"Yep! Just fine!" James said cheerily, trying not to wince at the pain. Jessie still hadn't come all the way into the room. "You can _come_ in." James told her. She nodded her head and walked the rest of the way in, followed by Brad. Jessie was visibly shaking.  
"Jess, why don't you sit down?" Meowth asked her jumping out of the chair he'd been sitting in. Jessie smiled at him, and sat down.  
"Thanks Meowth. James what happened? The nurse said you'd been stabbed, but she didn't say what else had happened besides that." Jessie told him softly. James's face got paler.   
"Um…er…ah…?" James stammered.   
"It's ok, James. You don't have to tell us right now." Meowth told him. James nodded his head and yawned. "I think it's time we let him rest." The others agreed and quietly walked out of the room, as James closed his eyes.  
  
Jessie was still shaking when they had gotten out into the hall. "Jessie, why don't you stay the night at my house tonight? That way if you need something I'll be right there." Brad suggested.   
"She can stay at home. I'll be right there, and I'm sure Mondo will come if we call for him." Meowth said before Jessie could say anything. Mondo nodded his head in agreement.  
"I think Meowth's right." Jessie said. "I'd be more comfortable at home."   
"Alright then. If you need anything you have my number." Brad said giving her a small kiss on the forehead. "I'll talk to you latter."  
"K. Night." Jessie said softly, as he walked away.  
"I'll take you guys home if you want me to." Mondo said helpfully. Meowth nodded his head.  
"Thanks."  
  
Meowth and Jessie had walked into their apartment and started cleaning up. After a bit Jessie sighed. "What happened?" Jessie snapped. Meowth was a little surprised at her, but decided it'd be best if he told her.  
"Jessie, I think you'd better sit down first." He told her. Jessie sat down on the couch and Meowth sat down on the coffee table.  
"Ok, I'm sitting. Now tell me." She demanded. Meowth sighed.  
"Jess, I'm not sure how to tell you this but, James tried to commit suicide." Meowth told her bluntly. Jessie sat there in silence for a second.   
"W-why would he do something like that?" She asked. Meowth looked at the ground.   
"He's been really upset lately. I'm not quite sure what about but, something must have pushed him over the edge." Meowth told her. Jessie glared at Meowth, as if he were tell her some sort of lie.  
"Why didn't you try to help him?!" She yelled.   
"I did. But nothing _I_ could say or do would've helped." Meowth told her.  
"Why not?!"  
"'cuz it wasn't something I could fix." Meowth told her trying to stay calm. "I tried every thing I could think of to help him. But he didn't seem to notice or didn't think that I could help him. Maybe if you'd been around a little more…"  
"ARE YOU BLAMING ME FOR THIS?!?!" Jessie yelled at Meowth.  
"No, of course not." Meowth said taking a step back. "But James, needed both of us, not just one of us." Meowth told her gentle. Jessie opened her mouth to say something but closed it, and sank to the couch crying.   
"Ohmygod. I put my best friend in the hospital." She sobbed. Meowth sat on the couch next to her and hugged her as best as he could.  
"No, no you didn't." Meowth said gently.  
"Yes, I did! I didn't do anything to help him! It's my fault!" Jessie yelled as she jumped up off of the couch and ran into her bedroom. Meowth just sat there in shock. Not sure what to do.  
  
James was thinking about how Jessie had looked when she'd came to see him. "She cares." James thought. "She really does care, about me." James whispered out loud. *Knock!* Interrupted his thoughts. "Come in." Mondo walked in slowly. "Hi, Mondo. Didn't think I'd see you back here so soon." James said smiling. Mondo smiled back, as he took a seat in the chair next to James's bed.  
"Um…James, I'm not sure if this is any of my bee's wax, but um…what happened?" Mondo asked nervously. James sighed softly. He didn't really want to tell, he was ashamed of what he'd tried to do. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Mondo said suddenly.  
"No, Mondo. You have a right to know." James told him. Than after a pause told him what had happened. "The holidays have always been a little depressing for me, and when Jessie met this new guy, she didn't have any time for me or Meowth. The two of us had this tradition, where every year we made sure that we wrapped the presents for the other one. It was kinda our way of saying, no matter what, I have time for you. But this year I was looking under the tree, and I saw Jessie's gift to me. It was professionally wrapped. I could tell because, on the paper it had the name of the place that had done the wrapping. And another thing is that Jessie thought I was asleep the other night, when she came home. But I wasn't. I heard her tell Brad that she was going to get him his key. That would mean that he got full access to our apartment. That they were really serious about each other. She came into check on me. I told her that I loved her, but she didn't say anything back. That was too painful for me to take. I thought it'd be better if I'd die. After she left, I ended up tarring up the whole place. When I'd made my way into the kitchen I saw the knife on the counter. I just grabbed it. I didn't think about it, I just grabbed it and stuck it into my chest. After I'd done it I'd realized the mistake I'd made, but it was too late. I'd already lost too much blood. I collapsed to the ground. The last thing I remember was hearing the door open and shut." James told Mondo, as tears streamed down both of their faces.   
"James? Why didn't you talk to some one?" Mondo asked.  
"I didn't think any one could help. And I didn't know who to turn to for help." James admitted.  
"You could have to talked to me, or Meowth." Mondo said softly. James nodded his head.  
"I know that now."   
  
Meowth had gone to check on Jessie. She was laying on her bed sobbing loudly. "Jessie?" Meowth asked her. "Are you alright?"  
"No! I put my best friend in the hospital! Of course I'm not alright!" She screamed at Meowth. Meowth sighed softly.  
"Come on." He said pulling her up to her feet.  
"Where are we going?" She asked him.  
"We're going to talk to James." He told her.  
  
Jessie and Meowth soon got out of the cab in front of the hospital. They walked in and went straight to James's room. They both were a surprised to find Mondo, there talking with James. "James?" Meowth asked. "I think we all need to talk." Mondo stood to leave.   
"No, you stay." James told him. "You deserve to be part of this conversation." Mondo smiled and sat back down on the chair. They all sat there for a moment in an uncomfortable silence. Mondo was starring at the wall, Meowth at a picture, James at the ceiling, and Jessie at her hands.  
"Why?" She Jessie asked softly. Every one looked at her. Jessie looked up from her hands. "Why did you do that?" She asked again eyes brimming with tears. James swallowed.   
"I didn't know who to turn to for help. I thought it was my only option." He said softly.  
"Why didn't you come to me, or Meowth, or Mondo?" She demanded.  
"I couldn't talk to you about this, and I didn't think Meowth and Mondo could help me." James told her.  
"Why couldn't you come to me about it?" She asked more hurt than anything else.  
"You were never around, plus it's about you." James said softly. Jessie grabbed his hand.  
"Please, tell me now. Maybe I can help you." She whispered. James looked at her.  
"Jessie…I…I…can't." James said suddenly looking away.  
"James please!" She begged. Meowth came up next to James and sat on the edge of the bed. Just being there for moral support.  
"Jessie, I love you." He said so softly that he could barely be heard. Jessie sat, silent for a moment.  
"James, I'm not quite sure I…" James suddenly cut her off.  
"I loved you, and I was planning on tell you last night at the Christmas party. But I could tell you didn't love me after I saw your gift under the tree, and the fact that you gave Brad a key!" James stopped and turned his face away from the group. No one knew what to say.  
"James, I…" Jessie started, but stopped because she had realized there was nothing she could say that would help.  
"Go away." James said suddenly.   
"What?" Jessie asked confused. James turned and faced her with anger in his eyes.  
"I said go away! Just get out of here! I don't want to see you again!" He yelled at her. Jessie's eyes filled with tears as she stood up and walked to the door, followed by Mondo and Meowth. Jessie stopped in the doorway, and looked back at James.  
"James?" She asked softly.  
"GO!" He yelled. She left the room, tears streaming down her face.  
  
James laid there angrily thinking of how he'd acted. "I shouldn't have yelled." he thought to himself. "She didn't do anything wrong. I'm such and idiot!" He looked at the door. He could hear Meowth and Mondo trying to comfort Jessie.   
  
Jessie was sitting on a small chair outside of James's room. Mondo stood by not knowing what to do, while Meowth, was trying to quiet her. "Come on, Jessie. You know he didn't mean it. He's still upset, that's all." Jessie shook her head.   
"No, he meant it. I could hear it in his voice." Jessie cried out sobbing even harder.   
"You, guys! I'm sorry!" They could hear James yelling through the door.   
"You see, he's sorry already." Meowth told her.  
"Please, you guys! Come back, and let me apologize the right way! And not yelling at the door like an idiot!" James yelled. Jessie stood up and whipped the tears from her face and slowly walked back into the room. As soon as she entered the room, she was being pelted with apologizes. "Jessie, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! Please forgive me!" James begged. Jessie nodded her head.  
"James, I'm sorry. I should have been there for you. I didn't realize how little time I'd been spending with you and Meowth. Forgive me?" Jessie asked softy.   
"Only, if you'll forgive me." James told her.  
"Ok. You know what? I don't think I'll be spending Christmas with Brad's family. I think I'll spend it with you guys." She said smiling.  
"Jessie, you're dating him, you should spend Christmas with him." James forced out of his mouth. Jessie shook her head.  
"No, James. I'm spending it with you and that's finial. 'Sides I don't really think its going to last much longer. He doesn't seem to like you guys to much, and he thinks way to much about himself." Jessie said.  
"I hope I don't sound to over joyed by this but, I'm glad you'll be spending Christmas with us." James said smiling.   
"You don't." Jessie told him gently.  
"Mondo? What are you doing for Christmas?" James asked suddenly.  
"Me? Um…just staying at home." Mondo told him turning a little red.  
"No, you're not." Jessie told him.  
"I'm not?"  
"No, you're coming to our place." James told him.  
  
Epilogue: Just like Jessie had predicted her relationship with Brad didn't last very long. In fact the next day they broke up. Jessie wouldn't tell if Brad broke up with her or if she broke up with him.  
James: Got out of the hospital two days later. Just in time for Christmas. And also started a journal to help him relieve some of his stress. He also started group therapy sessions with Jessie and Meowth.  
Mondo: Went over to Jessie and James's house and had a blast.  
Meowth: Was glad that things had started to get back to normal.  
  
  
I know, I know, another dark fic. I can tell you this started out to be a happy seasonal story. Until, in my first version, that was on paper, James got hit by a car. Than when I was putting it on the computer, it got totally change. I'm really sorry if I've depressed you. And if you or some you know, ever thinks of suicide, please talk to some one. Any one. There is help and people who'll help. Thank you.  
  
LeaMarie F. Rocket   
@-{-{-  
  
Title: A Christmas Story  
Author: LeaMarie F. Rocket  
Author's web page: http://geocities.com/leamariea  
Summery: The holiday seasons really taking a toll on James. Will he ask for the help that he so desperately needs?  
Rated: PG  



End file.
